The Michevious Three: Year o1
by TheRadMonkey
Summary: Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy raise hell in Hogwarts for their first year. Starts after Epilogue in DH. AP/OC RW/OC SM/JP
1. Chapter o1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to such. And it's doubtful that I ever will, unless I find out I'm J.K. Rowlings long-lost...neice...or something. I don't think it's going to happen...

a/n: So this is the first story i've published on here in a long, long time, so be kind D I'd really appreciate it if you would review and tell me what you think. But for now, reading is good enough.

Chapter o1

The last thing I saw before the Hogwarts Express rounded a corner was my dad, waving to me, with a worried look on his face. And why shouldn't he be worried? I was, after all, going on to my death.

Rose seemed to read the expression on my face because she rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Honestly Al, calm down, we're not going to get gang-raped or anything." She lightly hit me over the back of my head before slumping down in a seat. I followed her movement and sat across from her, sighing deeply.

"I'm going to be put in Slytherin." I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course you are." She agreed. "We all know it, even your bint of a brother." As if on que, James opened our compartment door. "Hey there little brother." He ruffled my hair, making me swat his hand away in annoyance. "Just wanted to tell you if you need anything, I'll be in the front with Andie and Emilie. Apparently Andie's found another secret passage." Now that they were away from their parents, both boy's had calmed down qiute a bit.

"Why in merlin's name would I need anything?" I asked incredulously. Rose mumbled something inaudible that sounded suspiciously like 'stupid bint'. James raised his hands in defense.

"Look little bro, I was just following mum and da's orders, which was to keep an eye on you. Don't be a prat for caring." He said. I groaned.

"I am _so_ going to be in Slytherin." Was my response. James chuckled.

"Yeah. You are. Can't wait to see Uncle Ron's face." I hid my grin at his words. "You know you'll want to see it to. I'll write and tell mum to bring a camra when they break the news to him." Even my mum knew I was going to be in Slytherin. I wondered if anyone other than Uncle Ron doubted this. "Really though, I need to go. Don't get yourselves in trouble yet, at least wait until tomorrow to screw people up." He chastized lightly. "We don't need McGonagall getting angry on the night you arrive." I rolled my eyes.

"Good to know. Plus, she's the headmaster, she doesn't dally in those sorts of things. I'd be more worried about Longbottom." I replied.

"Al, she's been coming over for christmas dinner since before we were born. She'd dally in our business." He reminded me.

"Alright, alright." I muttered. "No setting fire to things until tomorrow. I get it." He stood there for a minute more. "Good-bye!" I said loudly.

"Touchy, touchy." I heard him laugh as he left us.

"Bint." I growled. "Just because he's a year older-"

The door opened once more, and the blonde boy Uncle Ron had unknowingly introduced us to stood before us. His eyes widened. "Oh, um, nevermind." He murmured and went to close the door. I smirked and held the sliding panel where it was.

"Can we help you?" I asked kindly, knowing my voice clashed with the expression I was wearing. Oh well. He glanced at both of us for a moment, my smirk, Rose's arched eyebrows.

"It's just...everywhere else is full, I was wondering..." He trailed off, blushing. Rose laughed and grabbed his arm, pulling him in our compartment, leaving me free to slam the door shut.

"Of course you can join us." I told him.

"If everywhere else is full, where were you going to go when you shut the door?" Rose asked, amused grin still on her face.

"I don't...I don't know." He muttered, the blush growing redder.

"Don't scare him Rosie, or he might decide to leave us anyways." I told her. Rose stuck out her tongue at me. I copied her defiantly. She was the first to give up, thankfully, because my tongue was starting to get sore. She looked at the Malfoy boy and put out her hand.

"Rose Weasley."

He shook it cautiously.

"Scorpius Malfoy." He said. I innocently laid my head on Scorpius' shoulder, making him stiffen.

"Albus Potter. Pleasure." I smiled brightly.

"Albus, stop harrasing the pretty Malfoy boy." Rose ordered lightly. I pouted.

"But that takes all of the fun out of life." I said.

To everyone's surprise, Scorpius grinned and said flirtatiously "Potter can harrass me any time he wants." We both stared at him in shock. He blushd, shrugging slightly.

"I was just joking, merlin." He swore.

"Could your attitude have changed any faster?" Rose asked incredulously. He shrugged again.

"I like that attitude." I smirked. "It's mischevious. Quite like you and I, Rose." I told her. She laughed.

"This Mischevious Three." She joked.

"Sounds inticing. I like it." I exclaimed. "Only one problem." They both gave me questioning looks.

"Scorpius, you'll have to learn when to be shy, and when not to." I told him. He raised a blonde eyebrow skeptically. "Think about it. It's not very mischevious if your blushing all the time." I shrugged. "Just thought I'd put my two cents in."

a/n: So there you go. Chapter o1. I'll post Chapter o2 soon enough...

I really feel like listening to "Thriller"

I think I might be going through a Michel Jackson faze soon...


	2. Chapter o2

Chapter o2

By the time we'd made it to Hogwarts, it was as if Scorpius had been with Rose and I our entire lives. As we left the train, we were laughing at a joke Rose had told. "Bugger!" The voice of James breathed behind us. We all spun around to look at him, and Scorpius glanced between me and my older brother in surprise. "Chuming around with a Malfoy. You two are out to give uncle Ron a heart attack, aren't you!?" He exclaimed.

"That's my father you're talking about you stupid prick." Rose snapped, looking annoyed.

"And for your information, we realized that Uncle Ron couldn't have a heart attack. We've already tried." I added, a tad bit bitterly.

"With the proper authorities around of course." Rose said quickly at the surprised look Scorpius held. "My mum was right next to him when I told him I was a lesbian."

"What was that, last year?" James muttered, looking confused for a second.

"Last September if you want to specific. We figured if anything would cause a heart attack, it would be that." I replied. "Didn't work." I added for Scorpius' benifit as we walked towards the booming voice of Hagrid, somewhere to the north.

"I assumed." He murmured, eyes still wide with shock that we could be so cruel.

"Hurry and get to Hagrid before he leaves without you." James said in reply. Obviously he'd just spotted one of his friends. "And for Merlin's sake, choose your friends carefully!" He added before calling out, "Oi! Em, An! Wait a bleeding minute, will you!?" There were girlish giggles and James dissappeared into the crowd.

"Stupid twit." Rose grumbled as we neared the giant figure looming over our heads.

"'Ello there." Hagrid said happily as he spotted us stepping before him. I smiled.

"Hey Hagrid. How are you?" I asked as innocently as possible.

"I'm fine." Hagrid looked pleased at being asked. "'Ello Rose."

"Hagrid." Rose grinned, looking flushed with excitement. "Did you know that there's a type of fungus that grows on top of pumpkins that has minor healing powers?" She asked. Rose was extremely good at acting like her mother, being just as brilliant and having a photographic memory.

"Er...really, Rosie? Tha's..." Hagrid trailed off, scratching the back of his neck, obviously having no idea how to respond to that. He finally managed a "And who's yer friend?" Scorpius looked down at the ground nervously, instead of meeting Hagrid's kind gaze.

"Scorpius Malfoy." He muttered shyly. As I'd told him, there's a time and place to be shy. This was definately one of those times.

"A Malfoy?" Hagrid boomed. "Should 'ave known. Look just like yer dad, you do." He said.

"He's alot nicer." I piped up, grinning over-exaggeratingly.

"Did you know a Malfoy and Potter haven't been friends in nearly five centuries?" Rose said as though this were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Le's get you three to the boats then!" Hagrid said quickly, seeming to be intimidated by Rose's intellegance, just as he always was at family gatherings. Rose sent the two of us a smirk and wink, which we returned.

"Good job there, Scorpius." I muttered under my breath as we followed Hagrid with a bunch of other first years.

"Same to you Albus." Scorpius replied just as softly.

We made it to the boats, and had even gotten into them, before our first misshap happened. The three of us were in a boat together, along with some brunette bimbo, when the boat suddenly shook violently. All of us clutched the sides of the boat as it moved along, still shaking.

"Erm...Hagrid." I called quickly. He glanced back at us, then did a double take.

"Oi! Squid! Watch ou-" But he didn't get to finish, because at that moment, the boat tipped over. The four of us went splashing into the water, and I felt something slimy slide past me and into the depths of the lake. I resurfaced, sucking in a deep breath of air, just as the others appeared next to me.

"What was that!" the girl sheiked, making me cringe at the high pitched squeal.

"That was the giant squid." Rose told her knowingly from the other side of me. "It does that to one boat almost every year."

I didn't get a chance to hear the girls response, because at that moment I felt a hand grab my ankle and pull me under the water. I blanched as it led me to a certain part and then let go just as quickly as it had grabbed on. I pushed myself to the the surface, and barely missed the side of of the capsized boat. In fact, as I resurfaced, I realized that I was on the inside of said boat, and Scorpius was grinning in front of me, his previously slicked back blonde hair now dangling around his head in an organized, wet mess.

"I like the new look." I commented, barely turning the corners of my lips upwords in a smile. "Your hair looks better down. More manly."

"More sexy, you mean." Scorpius was smiling so widly my own lips turned up more in joining.

"Of course mate, your a beast." I joked, winking for good measure.

"Can you believe that bloody squid capsized our boat?" He asked, his grin not fading in the slightest.

"Personally, I was feeling a bit on the warm side anyways. Always nice of the magical beasts to lend a helping hand." I replied.

"We'll have to thank it." He agreed. I went to respond, but my ankle was grabbed again, and I was suddenly completely submerged once again. I pursed my lips as I was allowed to resurface.

"Do you all _have _to do that?" I asked Rose exasperatedly as I appeared in front of her.

"Well I'm sorry, we were just all freaking out because you were forcefully pulled under water. Excuse me for trying to save you." Scorpius appeared behind me.

"We were having a chat. Sorry Rose." I said, glancing at him in explination. She rolled her eyes.

"No excuses. Just help us turn the boat right side up." After we did that, and all boarded, quite sloppily in the brunette's case, the first year students were back on our way to the castle.

As we boarded the back stairs, four of us soaking wet and the girl complaining loudly that her hair had been ruined, a minature wizard opened the door and hurriedly ushered us in.

"Your late!" He exclaimed in a squeaky voice. "Hagrid you brought them in late!"

"Sorry professor-" Hagrid started, but the little man cut him off.

"No time for apologies, Minerva's going gastly from being held waiting." I shared a glance with Rose that said we both knew exactly how McGonagall could be. Suddenly we pitied this small professor. "Hurry, hurry, don't bother getting in alphebetical order, just get into a pairs...straight line then. Got your partners? Let's go!" The miniscule wizard led us through double doors and into a grand room that could have fit my hourse, Rose's house, and probably even Scorpius' hourse multiple times. I stood beside my blonde friend with Rose behind me, standing next to some sallow, greasy haired boy who was glancing at her every few seconds with either repulse or intrigue, I couldn't tell.

With the sorting hat in place and it's song sang, five minutes later, the sorting had started. "Andrews, Annabelle!" The professor called out from a long scroll of paper. A petite girl walked up nervously and sat down on the stool. A few silent seconds later, and the hat shouted "Hufflepuff!" through slightly charred lips.

It went through the motions, sorting the class alphebetically as the professor listed them. "Brown, Teal" the brunette from the our boat being sorted into Hufflepuff as well. "Malfoy, Scorpius!" Scorpius shot me a slight grimace before walking up to the stool and sitting down. The hat stayed on his head for maybe thirty seconds before it shouted "Gryffindor!" the hall was silent, a first among the older students. Scorpius got up and walked towards the table, his footsteps echoing on the stone floor.

"There's never been a Malfoy who wasn't put in Slytherin." Rose whispered to me as an explination. I nodded in understanding. I looked at him to see a worried stare returning my own curious one.

'don't worry, we'll still be bloody brilliant' I mouthed to him, and saw him nod slowly. The list went on for a few more names before coming to mine. "Potter, Albus." Whispers broke out across the hall and I pursed my lips at them. Hadn't they gotten enough of the Potter fame when James arrived the year before? Would they whisper for Lily too? I sat down on the stool.

'Good merlin boy, I've never seen a Potter with so much Slytherin promise as you!' The sorting hat exclaimed loudly, his voice echoing in the confines of my head. 'what has your father done to you?'

'Well aren't you nice' I thought back sarcastically. 'my da's been pretty amazing to me, I just ended up as the black sheep in the bunch'. I added.

'You've got amazing cunning boy, and if you put it to the right use you could be great. Such potential in a student hasn't been seen since Albus Dumbledore himself. Guess you'd better be SLYTHERIN!" Once again the hall went silent in shock as I took off the hat.

"Thanks for that." I muttered to it, and saw it twitch in response. Shooting a look at Rose, and then another at Scorpius, I walked loudly to the Slytherin Table. I supposed that the people who couldn't speak were the other ones who hadn't realized I would be in Slytherin. James, I saw, was rolling his eyes and grimacing. I hadn't figured he'd be _too_ happy with how it would turn out.

I sat down at the table after what felt like a mile-long walk, only to see that all of the Slytherin's were giving me dirty looks, and all I could do was pretend that it was because I was still dripping wet. I ignored them studiusly by looking back up at the continued sorting. It felt like no time at all that Rose was sitting upon the stool. I held my breath, completely at a loss of what she house she could be in. I hoped it would be either Slytherin or Gryffindor (selfishly I prayed more for Slytherin), but the chance was still to strong of "Ravenclaw!"

"Bloody...hat..." I ground out in annoyance. How could we possibly be the Mischevious Three if we were sorted into three different houses? I wondered if the stupid thing had done it on purpose. It _could_ read our minds after all. But if it was trying to keep us away from eachother, didn't that mean that we could be a bad match together? Maybe the hat foresaw the three of us getting into mischief that we couldn't get out of, but would be able to avoid if we ceased our friendship...I decided to contemplate it later. She walked down to the still somehow surprised, polite claps of the Ravenclaws, and incredulous Gryffindor's. Scorpius and I shared a defeated look, which was then added onto by Rose as she sat down right behind me at her new table. I spun around to talk to her as 'Wescott, William' was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Congrats on Slytherin." She smiled ruefully, and I could see her mentally seething through her damp, though her face showed no angry emotions.

"Congratulations on Ravenclaw." I grimaced, not bothering to hide it. Her smile turned into a mirroring grimace.

"How can we be the Mischevious Three if we can't even sit together at mealtimes? We can't share a common room." She complained lightly, annoyance etched on her face.

"We're pretty much screwed." I sighed. We sat there in silence for a moment, the only thing breaking it being when "Zambini, Artimus", the greasy-haired boy who had been next to Rose, was sorted into Slytherin. Our eye contact was broken when he passed me to sit in one of the many empty seats around the table.

"Unless..." Her look suddenly became calculating, giving me hope. No wonder the hat had put her in Ravenclaw, when she put her mind to it, she could be genius. Normally she was just brilliant. She didn't finish her thought, just spun back around in her seat and started paying attention to the McGonagall tapping her glass to quiet everyone. I rolled my eyes, but turned my attention to the headmaster and my parents' mentor.

Her black hair, greying with age, lay on her shoulders in waves as she stood and smiled warmly at us. Mum and Da said that she used to be the most severe woman ever, but after the war, she'd become an extremely gentle old lady. Unless you pissed her off. Then she became a very hard taskmistress. "Good Evening Hogwarts!" She started, and immediatly a small smile came to my face. I really did like McGonagall, even if she had threatened turn me into a beetle if I ended up in her office this year. "And welcome to another year of learning. I'm happy to see old faces and new, now present among us, and I'm sure everyone is satisfied as to where they were sorted." I knew she was saying this for Rose and I, even though her gaze didn't linger on us more than it did anyone else. I sat there, listening to her talk about the rules and such, only really paying half-attention and trying to come up with a way for Rose, Scorpius, and I to be able to spend time together. If we even should. I really did need to get ahold of that hat.


	3. Chapter o3

Ok, "Jannie", I have to ask...how can my my characterization of Albus be any different from J.K. Rowling's characterization of him in the epilogue of book 7? If you would have read that chapter, instead of just looking at it like it seems you did, you would be able see that Rowling left us with little of Albus' character, volentarily letting us form his personality with our imagination, instead of sticking to the loosely defined traits that she had given us. I suggest you try to stop sticking to the rules so much, and let there be a little bit more risk in what you read, because if everyone on this site kept up with what Rowling gave us in the books, there would be alot fewer stories, and alot fewer people reading them.

But that's just my opinion.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own J.K. Rowling's characters. And if I did, the books would have ended up alot worse D so thank her for her horrible grammer yet amazing imagination .

* * *

Chapter o3

The feast went just as expected. The Slytherin's ignored me, I was a Potter and a Weasley combined, after all. I should have been as unSlytherinish as it was possible to be. But then again when had I ever actually done what was expected of me. That's what made me so amazing (being modest, of course), was my ability to always do the thing you'd least expect.

I did talk to Artimis Zambini for all of two seconds, I just asked him to pass me the roast beef, and he'd been fairly nice when he said 'yeah sure' and did so. I felt that we would get along alright, but I didn't push my luck. Glancing as Scorpius, I saw that he seemed to be getting the same treatment, though James was at least making an effort to keep people from glaring at him, a kind act, I felt, seeing as more often than not he was telling everyone to glare at _me_. Rose, however, seemed to be getting along wonderfully with the other Ravenclaws, I only knew because I'd heard a snippit of conversation between her and fourth year talking about Ministry politics and whether or not Muggles should be made aware of Magical Existance.

"For protection of course!" The fourth year had said hastily. "It's too often that a they see dragons, even if the ministry makes them forget. And what about basilisks? There are too many unexplained deaths with muggles, they should have the right to know."

"Bullocks!" Rose waved it off. "Muggles need to be kept in the dark unless their lives are in danger, or the reproduce a witch or wizard. I have nothing against muggles of course," Rose added reasonably, "But if you find someone that can do something your not, your more likely to want their help. More than half the world would be asking for healers to cure cancer, or auror's instead of policemen. If there was a fire 'oh, well, let the witch down the street do it!'. We'd be used more a slaves, enslaved by our own guilt at them being less adequate."

"Less adequate!" The fourth year looked affronted. "For your information I'm muggle born!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Then you should know better than witches and wizards what I'm talking about. How much easier is it now to use magic instead of doing it the muggle way?" The fourth year stayed silent, knowing that Rose was right. "Moving on, even if we _didn't _help them, we'd still be in trouble." Quite a bit of the table was listening at this point. "It would be like the Salem Witch Trials all over again." half of those listening got confused looks, not seeming to know what those were, and honestly I didn't either. "Muggles would kill us all in fear that we would over power them, not thinking about how we hadn't done anything of the sort when they hadn't known we existed. That's what fear does of course, gives people irrational thoughts."

"But what about Voldemort?" Another Ravenclaw piped up. "He killed muggles for fun. They had every reason to be terrified."

"So we should all burn on stakes because some bint with a snake infatuation killed off capable human beings?" the fourth year asked. I was confused. I though that Rose and the fourth year had been on opposing sides, but apparently when confronted by an intruder, they had unspeakingly joined forces. Still, Rose was in her element, happy to be argueing, and I didn't have the heart to interrupt her, even if she hadn't finished the sentance she'd started earlier.

As soon as the tables cleared and everyone was ready to faint, Scorpius, Rose, and I met up, ignoring the prefects calling for first years to follow them.

"We'll regroup in the morning and figure something out." Rose said, not giving up anything, but giving me a sly look. I wanted to snap and ask her what she'd been about to say before McGonagall had started her speech, but refused to let her have that satisfaction. Scorpius seemed to notice my stony look, but wisely didn't say anything.

"Let's meet up at 8:00, that gives us time to get ready and all that." He added, not bothering to "secretly" worry whether or not we would agree, like he'd been doing on the train. Either he was too tired to care, or he'd realized that we weren't going to bite his head off.

"Aye-Aye captain." I saluted him. "Good-night." I added shortly, and turned around to leave. I fully expected Rose to give in and spill it, but she didn't. This miffed me in ways I couldn't ever explain, so I stalked up to the leaving Slytherin's looking ready to kill.

"You look pissed off, mate." Artimus told me in a stoic fashion as I appeared next to him.

"I am pissed off." I told him. "Women are the devil." I added in an undertone, making him chuckle lightly.

"She the one that threw you in the lake? I didn't get to see the whole thing?" He said. I decided to lie.

"No,"I grimaced, "But I bet the Giant Squid is a woman too." Artimus was still trying to keep his laughter quiet even as we got to our common room.

Before I went to bed, I opened the window, which seemed to anger my new roomates.

"Close the damn window!" A big nosed boy whose name I couldn't remember snapped as he crawled into bed. I arched a challenging eyebrow at him, and he immediatly averted his eyes, muttering something like "Mermaid Boy."

"Just go to bed Potter." Another one groaned as he got dressed. "You can admire the view tomorrow."

"Leave him alone, he's not hurting anyone." Artimus rolled his eyes. I sent him a grateful smile before looking back out the window. I put my index finger and thumb in my mouth before letting out a melodic whistle. Everyone in the room jumped in surprise, and the big-nosed boy hit his head on the top of his bed. I stifled a laugh at his dispense, instead getting up and going to my trunk quickly.

"What the bloody hell was that Mermaid Boy?" He asked while rubbing his red forehead gingerly. I ignored him, instead getting out a peice of parchment, a quill, and ink, and going back to the window, just in time to see a dark shape soar past the moon towards me. I quickly unrolled the parchment and dipped my quill into the ink, writing only five words.

I'm in Slytherin

Love, Al

I re-rolled it quickly as my owl flew to the open window. "'Ello Muerte!" I said as happily as I could, petting Muerte's pitch black feathers for a moment before tying the parchment to his leg. Muerte, spanish for Death, was all black except for his face, which was pearly white, and his eyes, which instead of the being the regular golden, were instead a blood red. Obviously you can see my attraction to such a beautiful animal. "Deliver it to Mum and Da, and don't leave without a response." Muerte hooted in understanding. I smiled and pet him a bit more. "Thanks love. Now off you get, I've got to change out of my Mermaid clothes." I smirked, knowing I'd just used my own nickname against my big-nosed roomate. Muerte hooted again, then turned around and flew off into the night sky. I put my supplies back and turned out the light before stripping down to my birthday suit and climbing into my amazingly warm bed.

The last thought I had before I drifted off to sleep, was 'It can't be too bad here. Not with the nickname of Mermaid Boy.'

* * *

thanks for reading D please review .


	4. Chapter o4

* * *

DiScLaImEr: I don't own anything connected to the Harry Potter books, other than this fantastic story, and a snow globe.

* * *

A/N: It has been a LONG ass time since I've updated this story, and I'm sorry for that. I had to spend a summer in New York without Internet AND T.V. (I almost died), and babysat my older sisters two kids. By the time I got back here, I had no idea where I'd been going with this story. But now, after watching St. Trinians, I remember, so I'm continuing it. Enjoy =D

* * *

Chapter o4

The next morning I awoke to an alarming buzzing going off in the confines of my mind. I sat up quickly in surprise, my sleep-fogged mind not registering what was going on. After a minute or two of needless alarm, I remembered that I had set my watch to wake me up at 7:30. I turned it off and groaned quietly as my mind became blank once again.

"Bloody watch." I muttered darkly. I stayed in that slouching position, my legs crossed and my eyes closed, for another good five minutes before I decided I was able to move. I made my way out of the comfy bed that I in no way wanted to leave, and instead went into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, and not only was I completely ready for the day, but all of my roomates were just starting to awaken.

"Look at the early bird." Big-nosed boy muttered as he sat up, glaring at me. I gave him a bright smile in response.

"Look at the worm!" I replied in my most sarcastic chipper voice before a wakeful "ta-ta!" and me leaving with a bounce in my step. Just to piss him off, really. I heard Artimus chuckling as I closed the door, and the boy throw a pillow at him and snap 'Shut up!'

When I got to the great hall, no one was there. Well, of course, there were people _there_, but none of them were Scorpius or Rose. 'Lazy children', I thought to myself as I sat down at the edge of the Slytherin table, 'honestly'.

I started piling things on my plate, ignoring the Slytherins who were ignoring me. I wasn't there ten minutes before someone plopped down next to me uncerimoniously. Figuring it was Artimus coming down sooner than expected, I continued to stare at my food boredly as I ate slowly.

"Well, good-morning to you too, sunshine." My head shot up at Rose's sarcastic voice and I looked at her in shock as she started putting bacon onto the plate in front of her.

"Rosie..." I muttered with wide eyes, "What are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes. "Eating, obviously. I would think you would have gone blind since your asking such a stupid question, but your looking at me, so-"

"This is the Slytherin table, mate." I reminded her. "Your a Ravenclaw." She rolled her eyes again.

"Stop being so close-minded Al, this was the plan I came up with last night. It's only temporary, because I can't think of anything better at the moment-"

"This was your plan?" I cut her off again.

"Well, yeah. Scorpius should be coming down in a moment-"

"Because that's a good idea," Sarcasm dripped from my words. "Let's have the Gryffindor sit with a bunch of Slyther-"

"If you interrupt me one more time." She growled, her eyes narrowed angrily, "I will cut off your-"

"'Ello mates!" Scorpius slid into the seat across from me as if this were an everyday thing. Rose twitched visably. "What's going-"

"Shut up!" She hissed, glaring at him venomously.

"Rawr." I muttered to Scorpius from behind my hand, rolling my eyes and making him smirk. Her response was wickedly cut off by Artimus sitting down next to her and the big-nosed boy sitting down next to him.

"Hi?" Artimus half-asked, half-stated while looking cautiously, and little curiously, at the Rose and Scorpius.

"Hi." Rose grumbled, glaring down at her bacon and stabbing it angrily. Artimus suddenly looked as if sitting next to her had been a mistake. Then again, I was thinking the same thing.

"What are _you two_ doing here?" the Big-nosed boy sneered, "This is the _Slytherin_ table." He made is sounded alot worse than I had, even though a words were pretty much the same. Rose shot her head up and looked at him with a raised eyebrow that suggested he try to remove her. He visably paled. If I hadn't disliked him so much, I would have felt sorry for him. That look was scary if you were on the recieving end.

"Rose." I put my hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Remember what James said." She turned the look to me and I immediatly removed my hand from any part near her and placed it on my lap.

"Maybe I'm out of line, just meeting you guys yesterday, but Rosie, dear, I think you might need anger management classes." Scorpius told her, sounding sincere and pretty feminine.

"You are out of line." Rose growled.

'No you're not,' I mouthed to him behind her back, and his lips twitched as he tried to keep a straight face.

"Great, Malfoy's not only a Gryffindor, but a fag to boot." Big-nosed boy sneered. The four of us froze, and Rose's look turned more dangerous. I grabbed her shoulder again.

"Shut up Grey, we're all human here. Don't be an arse." Artimus said softly. I could see him trying to mentally warn the big-nosed boy, whose name I took to be 'Grey', of the danger he was putting himself in. Obviously my Slytherin comrade knew what it meant for a girl to glare like that.

"Oh, so take the outsider's sides." Grey's face seemed to be placed in a permenant sneer.

"Look," Artimus sighed, "It's not like they're hurting-" He was cut off by the arrival of Professor Longbottom coming to pass out schedules. The teacher and old time family friend nodded to Rose and I, not looking the least bit surprised to see her and Scorpius sitting at a table that wasn't theirs. "Good morning mates." He said, a tad gravely I thought for it being Neville.

"Morning Professor." Rose quipped, smiling brightly at him. He smiled back, just not as enthusiastically.

"What's wrong, Neville?" At the older man's warning in the form of a raised eyebrow, I corrected myself quickly, my cheeks tinged pink. "Professor Longbottom."

"Nothing is wrong dear boy, it's just a little too early in the morning for me." Professor Longbottom made his words more pronounced by ending them with a very convincing yawn. Still, however, I didn't believe him, and by the skeptical look Rose was trying to force off of her face, she didn't either. "Here you go, Mr. Malfoy." He added, handing a peice of parchment to Scorpius, which was being read immediatly in a silent manner.

"Thank You professor." Scorpius muttered absentmindedly, his eyes scanning his schedule hopefully.

"Mr. Potter." Professor Longbottom yawned widely again, covering his mouth with my schedule, which was pretty disgusting, I thought, though I didn't tell him this out loud.

I looked down at it, the growing dread of school already growing in my chest. Elementary Wizards Academy had been bad enough, now I was in a place where things like 'homework' actually mattered.

_ Monday_

_** Herbology** 9:00 a.m. - 10:30 a.m._

_** Charms** 10:40 a.m. - 12:10 p.m._

_ Lunch 12:10 p.m. - 1:00 p.m._

_** Transfiguration** 1:10 p.m - 2:40 p.m._

_ Tuesday_

_** Defense Against the Dark Arts** 9:00 a.m. - 10:30 a.m._

_** Defense Against the Drak Arts** 10:40 a.m. - 12:10 p.m._

_ Lunch 12:10 p.m. - 1:00 p.m._

_** History of Magic** 1:10 p.m. - 2:40 p.m._

_ Wednesday_

_** Herbology** 9:00 a.m. - 10:30 a.m._

_** Charms** 10:40 a.m. - 12:10 p.m._

_ Lunch 12:10 p.m. - 1:00 p.m._

_** Transfiguratio**n 1:10 p.m. - 2:40 p.m._

_ Dinner 6:00 p.m._

_** Astronomy** 10:00 p.m. - 11:30 p.m._

_ Thursday_

_** Defense Against the Dark Arts** 9:00 a.m. - 10:30 a.m._

_** Defense Against the Dark Arts** 10:40 a.m. - 12:10 p.m._

_ Lunch 12:10 p.m. - 1:00 p.m._

_** History of Magic** 1:10 p.m. - 2:40 p.m._

_ Friday_

_** Potions** 9:00 a.m. - 10:30 a.m._

_** Potions** 10:40 a.m. - 12:10 p.m._

_ Lunch 12:10 p.m. - 1:00 p.m._

_** OFF** 1:00_

_ Dinner 6:00_

_** Astronomy** 10:00 p.m. - 11:30 p.m._

Scorpius and I groaned simotaniously.

"Oh my god I'm so excited." Rose squealed, her eyes a-light as she looked at her own schedule. The both of us glared at her.

"Go sit at the Ravenclaw table." Scorpius grumbled, pointing to it, where all of the other Ravenclaw's looked just as excited as Rose.

"You lose five respect points." I agreed, shaking my head in disgust.

"What?" Rose asked, looking at us like _we_ were nutters. "Mates, this is our first year!"

"It'll suck." James suddenly appeared, sitting down next to Scorpius. "You barely do anything, so don't get your knickers in a bunch." His hair was sticking up in places that it probably shouldn't, and his eyes were droopy from still being half asleep. Still, he started shoveling things on his own individual place. Artimus, Grey, Scorpius, Rose, and I all looked at him blankly.

"What does this place look like? Commoners Central?" Grey finally snapped. "You, much like these two bints, are not _Slytherin_, so go place yourselves somewhere else." He turned his glare on me. "You can go as well, Potter." He spat venomously.

"Oh calm down, Slimy," James yawned, "I'm only here to make sure Alby's first day is everything he thought it would be." The mock in his voice was plain.

"You've done your job, you insufferable prick, now go away." I shooed him with my hand hopefully. Why did he have to be so bloody annoying? I saw Rose gripping her butter knife dangerously.

"No way. I'm already here, and I'm bloody hungry. You'll just have to put up with me for a few minutes longer." He grinned through a mouthful of egg, always one to torment me. Before anybody could bodily remove him from the Slytherin table, his best friends Emilie and Andie slid in, Emilie next to me, and Andie next to him.

"What are we doing over here?" Andie asked breathlessly, looking oddly chipper for 8:00 in the morning.

"Not that we mind." Emilie added, eyeing a fourth year Slytherin boy interestidly. James rolled his eyes.

"Apparently leaving, because we're not welcome in the ickle first-years Slytherin club." He sneered. The twin girls rolled their eyes and looked at us dangerously.

"People oppose us being here?" I felt a cold fear creep into me. You didn't anger the twins. Never.

"Of course not." Grey squeaked. "Welcome as the sun."

"Pussy." Scorpius whispered to me, shaking his head in disgust at the other Slytherin first-year. I had to agree.

* * *

Before you review (and you will), I would just like to state, that at eleven, it is perfectly acceptible to say pussy. I said it when I was eleven all the time before I actually grew up and realized that swearing all the time did NOT make me look cool, it just made me look like an idiot. With that said, review pls +D


	5. Chapter o5

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, and I certainly don't own Mrs. Capers, who insisted she be in my story somewhere. My english teacher is amazing.

* * *

Chapter o5

It was just as Scorpius and I had expected: classes were easily the most boring thing ever to be brought onto earth. Even as Rose slumped down next to them at the Slytherin table during lunch, she did with a "Please shoot me now, I think I'm going to die from boredom."

"I thought you were 'excited'' I muttered sarcastically. She let an angry 'pfft'.

"All the teachers have been talking about today is rules and other things that I already knew. Do you think I should skip a grade?" She didn't sound like she liked the idea at all, and in all honesty, neither did I.

"That is a horrible idea. Get over yourself and live with being too smart for your own good." Scorpius told her bluntly before taking a bite out of his parmesean and corned beef sandwich.

"That's disgusting." I nodded towards his food choice, grimacing with the taste my imagination was coming up with.

"You're mum's disgusting." He muttered in response. Rose looked at him, astonished.

"From an entirely straight and non-incestrial point of view, Albus' mum is actually very attractive for her age, and in no way 'disgusting'." She told him, honesty dripping from her voice. The two of us looked at her in confusion.

"I'll remember to tell her that the next time I see her." I said, my head swaying up and down of its own accord.

"Please do." She smiled innocently. "And tell her that I said hi, as well." She added.

"Right."

"'Ello, mates." Artimus slid into the seat next to me, a cheerful grin on his face.

"What were you up to?" Scorpius asked hesitantly, still not quite sure where he was with the Slytherin. None of us were, after all, he seemed to be the only one who really tolerated us, especially me. I mean, they had to tolerate Scorpius, even Grey, to some extent. His dad _was_ the minister of magic. But still, the three of us were still obviously hesitant to go further than tolerence, to friendship.

"Garble says I've got a knack for charms. He says I might even start on the later lessons earlier than everyone else, since I seem to grasp the subject so easily." Artimus' accomplished grin at something that others (myself included) might have found useless, hardly worth being excited about, made me realize that Artimus obviously had some potential in the friendship department.

"That's fantastic Artimus." Rose said, a hint of a smile finally appearing.

"You can call me Art." He told her quickly, though I knew the invitation branched out for all of us, "That's what everyone else calls me." We all nodded in consent. "Plus, Artimus sounds all...formal." He scrunched up his nose.

"That's fantastic as well." I agreed, grinning.

"Get away from our bloody table!" An older student suddenly yelled from nine or ten seats away. The surrounding people nodded, looking annoyed.

"Get bent." Rose replied in the same tone of voice.

"Their right." Scorpius groaned. "We can't keep sitting here. Do you see the looks we're getting?" I grinned micheviously.

"We're the Mischevious Three. Those looks are all part of the image." I rebutted him, smirking wickedly. Rose snorted in a very unladylike fashion.

"Your the what?" Art asked, his eyebrow raised skeptically.

"The Michevious Three." Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"And...what exactly does that mean?" Art prodded, his look becoming more pronounced.

"You'll just have to wait and find out, love." Rose patted his back gingerly. "Just like the rest of the world." Art grimaced.

"I hate waiting." He muttered darkly.

"You're right though, Scorpius, if one more person looks like their going to hex me, I may just scream."

"Speaking of screaming, where's the obnoxious one...Grey...?" Scorpius asked, averting his gaze back to Art, who shrugged.

"How should I know where the ponce is? Maybe someone did us all a favor and locked him in a broom closet." He replied. "I can't believe we have to share a room with him." He added, looking at me and shaking his head in disgust. My agreement was plainly writtan on my face.

"I do believe I will be getting in trouble at some point this year because of the dunce."

"Bullocks." Rose scoffed. We all stared at her. "With, Scorpius and I, you will be getting into trouble for more than just one lonely boy." She explained as though it were obvious. I had to agree with that as well.

"Yes, though I haven't come up with any ideas yet." I sighed, grimacing. As if to give us more cover for our evil planning, people started getting up out of their spots all around the four, Art standing up quickly with them, the excitment back in his eyes.

"See you in a few minutes." He said to me, and then walked off, digging in his bag, most likely for his schedule. The three of us stood as well, realizing that it must be the end of lunch.

"We need to meet up tonight, and see what all we've got to work with." Rose said, none of us moving with the others, and getting warning looks from what I guessed were passing prefects (there were badges, that had to mean something).

"Where?" Scorpius asked, looking aporeticly around them.

"What about the astronomy tower?" Rose suggested quickly, and at our confused glances, she sighed and added "It's where we'll be going for astronomy." I glared at her.

"Duh, Rosie, but how are we going to find it. It's not like we know the school inside out or anything." I reminded her.

"Go up the stairs until you can't anymore," She said, stupidly slow and emphasizing each word, "You bloody dunce." She added, hitting me over the back of the head.

"Oh go bugger off." I grumbled, feeling a bit like an idiot. From Scorpius' face, he felt like one too.

"Come on, we need to go." She said, looking around at the lack of people in the great hall. "What class do you have?" She added, looking at us respectively.

"Transfiguration" I replied.

"History of Magic." Scorpius said a milisecond after.

"Oh, he's bloody awful." She told him, grimacing.

"I don't have him until tomarrow." I told them.

"Lucky bastard." Rose said, then pointed to one of the exits. "You just go down that corridor until you get to a staircase. Go up it, and History of Magic is right there." She told him. He nodded and started walking off in that direction. "I've got Charms, so I'll see you later." With a half-hearted hug, Rose skipped off, leaving me to go my own way and try to find the Transfiguration class room.

I ended up being painfully late to class, running through the door as soon as I was sure I was in the right place. My cheeks were flushed pink, sweat making my back itch in an infuriating way, and everyone was staring at me. The professor, a veluptious witch with short, obviously dyed flame red hair and lime green robes stopped talking and turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow that screamed 'run away'. The only problem was, was that I wasn't sure I could run anymore. I hadn't predicted the room to be as far away from the great hall as it was, or maybe it just seemed that far because of how lost I'd gotten...

"Wonderful of you to join us, Mr. Potter." I didn't bother wondering how she already knew my name, most people did, and I looked just like my da.

"Can you believe I got attacked by a forest troll on my way here?" I tried, finally giving in to the sweat and reaching behind me to scratch my back.

"Really?" the unknown professor said dryly, waiting for me to elaborate.

I did so quickly. "I really think Headmaster McGonnagal should keep better tabs on who or what comes in or out of the school. That thing almost ate my legs!" I lied, nodding my head for emphasis. I knew she wouldn't believe me, but perhaps she would be amused?

"Five points from Slytherin for lying, Potter." Then, the professor smirked, "And seven points to Slytherin for creativity." My mouth dropped open in surprise. Did I just get two points for blatantly lying. "Creativity is needed in Transfiguration," At this, she turned back to the class, motioning with her hand for me to sit down. "You need a wicked mind, and an abundance of imagination." I did so, taking a seat next to Art, who was staring at the professor in rapt attention. "You need to be able to picture what your transfiguring in your mind, this is the only way to acheive perfection. And, as head of the Slytherin house," She stared those of us in Slytherin down, "I expect nothing less of perfection." I involentarily wanted to crawl into a corner and hide from her.

"Speaking of which," She suddenly smiled, "I've forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Professor Annabelle Sarah Sanders, and you may call me anything you like." Her smile widened to one of pure happiness. "I am not a formal person, as you will soon learn, and therefore, I do not expect you to be either. For now, I will call you by either your sernames or your first, depending on how creative they are. If your name is something like..." She paused for a moment, then her eyes hit a small hufflepuff girl, "Michelle, I will most likely call you by your last name, but if they're something like," She looked over again, and said "Artimus," Art blushed beside me as people turned to look at him, "I'll make it something more imaginative, perhaps...Tim. Who here would have immediatly thought of the name 'Tim' when I said his name." From the looks of it, Art obviously hadn't. "It doesn't _sound_ creative, does it? There are probably hundreds, maybe thousands of people who are named Tim, but Mr. Zambini would have never thought of it.

"Transfiguration is much the same. It's a subtle creativity, but it is most definately there, and only those who refuse to see Tim _as _a 'Tim' are the ones who refuse to see Tranfiguration. _Miss Finnigan_, stand at attention!" A petite blonde in front of him jumped out of her seat, blue eyes wide with the fear of the cracking whip in Professor Sanders voice. The older woman smiled kindly at her. "Thank you dearie." She said sweetly. "I have something for you, Miss Finnigan, and I don't think you'll like it." The Professor walked lazily towards us, her eyes fixed on the girl in front of me. A few feet away, she spoke again "Put out your left hand and close your eyes, Miss Finnigan." She ordered softly. The girl did so, trembling in obvious fear, her hand straight in front of her. The Professor smirked, and dropped something only about an inch and a half long into it. "What is it in your hand, Miss Finnigan?" She asked, looking down at the girl.

The girl peeked her eyes open, then stared at her hand in confusion. "It's just a match, Ms." She replied, looking back up at the woman in front of her. The Professor smiled, albeit ruefully, and looked slowly around the class, talking to everyone once more.

"Big is right, of course, it is just a match. Matches, for the most part, are completely harmless, unless you use them to create a fire, as three of my second year students did last year," The Professor looked at me as she said it, and I had an idea of who the three were. It figured James and the twins would light a classroom on fire. "Miss Finnigan, I would like it if you took out your wand, and turned this useless match into a sewing needle, do you understand?" The girl nodded slowly, seeming quite unsure. She unsteadly took her wand from off her desk, replacing it with the match. "Concentrate on the match, Lindsey," The Professor started, her voice soothing and melodic. "Use your mind to see it turn into a needle. The needle is longer, thinner, metallic, and peircingly sharp. Tell me what else it is, Lindsey." Lindsey bit her lip in concentration before answering.

"It's glinting off the light. And it's blue." She added, this one mostly to herself. The Professor grinned in appreciation.

"That is a very good job, Lindsey. I want you to wave you wand, and say 'Trasimate', while thinking about your blue sewing needle. Ready, steady, and -"

"Trasimate" Lindsey murmured, waving her wand, almost as long as her arm, and everyone looked in awe as the plain match started turning into a blue sewing needle. Suddenly, she was grinning madly and breathing as heavily as I had when I'd first arrived. "Oh my god I did it!" She squealed, and turned to hug the closest person to her, which was, incidently, me. Before I could shove her off of me (and I kind of wanted to, girls were gross, with the exception of Rose, who was pretty much a boy anyways), she'd already turned around and was hugging The Professor.

"That was wonderful, Miss Finnigan." The Professor told her, smiling as she took the needle off of the desk. "Do you see, class? A vivid imagination can turn a match into a blue needle. Remember that, Miss Finnigan, when you're fighting off the boys." She winked at the younger girl, who giggled, obviously no longer frightened of the older woman. "By the time you graduate, you shall be able to turn the match into a needle," She handed the prize back to Lindsey, "Into a doll," Without saying anything, the needle started to grow until it was a litte blonde replica of the girl holding it, "into a puppy." It turned into a little ginger dog with it's eyes still closed. Lindsey cooed and started petting it. "You can turn it into a snake" Before anyone could react, the puppy had suddenly turned bright green in Lindsey's hand. She screamed, her eyes bulging, and threw it hard across the room. It landed on a desk and hissed angrily. People started backing away from it in fear. "Into a cat." We all breathed a sigh of relief, until the snake was suddenly huge, sleek, and black, rawring with large fangs longer than my fingers. Many others started screaming then, until The Professor, her mouth twitching, but her face completely straight otherwise, said "and back into a match." The large, wild cat turned small and inanimate once again, making me breath again. My heart was pounding in my chest with the fear of the animal, my hand clenched into a fist around a wand that I didn't actually know how to use.

"Right now, I would like you all to return to your seats." Everyone hurried to do so, the person who occupied the seat with the match sat while looking at it in complete and utter fear. "I will hand you each a match, and by the end of class, I want you all to have turned it into a needle. Make your needle unique, and make it creative." With a wave of her hand, a match appeared on our desks, mind looking worn and normal, though I couldn't help but look at it wearily. "Well," She snapped, "get started."

He had to admit, he liked The Professor, as eccentric as she seemed to be, but he could definately see why she was the head of his house. The woman had be evil, and nutters to boot. He grinned as he began working out a needle in his head.


	6. Chapter o6

Chapter o6

"There you are." I jumped as someone grabbed my shoulder, suprising me out of my odd daydream featuring flubberworms and Headmistress McGonagall. I turned around to see James grinning amusidly. I glared at him.

"Wanker." was all I said. He waved it off easily.

"How was your first day?" He asked, putting his hand back on my shoulder and forcing me to start walking. I kind of wanted to beat him in the head. Instead I just shrugged.

"Kind of boring. Well, except for Transfiguration. That one was pretty interesting." James started laughing. Hard. So hard that he had to stop, and I could continue walking and hoping that he wouldn't be able to catch up. It wasn't like there was anything funny anyways.

"You got ol' Annie, do ya?" Apparently luck wasn't with me, and in seconds he was walking next to me again, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Are you on drugs?" I asked, my voice monotone. He hated it when I did that, though he would never admit it.

"Maybe." James sent me a wink, and I rolled my eyes.

"Good. Go away."

"What's your problem?" He asked, frowning. "I mean, you do realize you gain popularity just be talking to me, right?" I shook my head and grimaced.

"I don't bloody care." I told him. "I'm too busy trying to figure out how to sneak out to the astronomy tower without getting caught tonight." Had it been just about anyone but my brother, I wouldn't have said it, but I knew that James probably did the same thing his first night as well.

"Oh, that's easy." James said, grinning as we entered the great hall for dinner. "You can borrow the cloak." and with that, he walked off towards the Gryffindor table, leaving me in confusion.

I walked over to the Slytherin table, seeing Scorpius and Rose already sitting there, talking in hushed voices as I approached. "James is a bloody idiot." I announced, sitting down next to Scorpius and breaking up their little sneak-fest.

"Obviously," Rose scoffed, "why this time?"

"Because I tell him what we're doing and he tells me to borrow his cloak. How can I possibly go around in the middle of the night with a cloak on and not get caught. Only he could come up with something that stupid-"

"Brilliant." Rose breathed, her eyes shining. I looked at her in confusion.

"We're talking about the same James, aren't we?" Scorpius asked, looking back and forth between us, "There aren't two, right?"

"Albus, you're a bloody idiot." Rose told me, and got up, walking quickly towards the Gryffindor table.

"I'm so confused." I sighed to Scorpius. He spluttered a bit.

"_You're_ confused? At least you're positive who you're talking about!" I shrugged.

"All you had to do was ask." I told him. He gaped, looking quite unjustified. I had to try very hard not to start laughing.

_Get to the astronomy tower. Wait for Rose and Scorpius. Go explore and cause mayhem._ I watched from the corner of my eye as the last Slytherin left the common room, walking up the girls staircase and eyeing me suspicously. As soon as I heard the faint sound of a door closing, I jumped up, grabbing my cloak from under me and putting it on, while sliding the Transfiguration homework I'd been pretending to do under the chair so that it was hidden for me to retrieve when I got back. I stopped, listening intently to make sure no one was hanging in the stairways, and then sneaked carefully over to the door, knocking on it lightly so that the stone wall moved noiselessly and let me out. It was scarily dark and damn down in the dungeons, and only a few torches were lit along the way. I pulled my cloak closer to me, hoping that wearing it would make me look like a shadow as I scurried silently down the hall, my shoulder hitting the stone walls every few seconds because of the closer proximity. _You are a ninja_ I told myself, heaving a shallow breath as the halls steadily rose, and then I was sneaking past the great hall, searching for the path I'd taken between Transfiguration and Dinner when I'd gone in search of it. It didn't take me long to do it, now that I knew where I was going, and I made it there without interruption.

It was darker up here than inside, with the clouds obscuring the sky, and the shadows too long to notice one from another. I took a deep breath, of both relief and exhaustion. This place was in dire need of an elevator.

"Al?" I froze. It was a whisper, barely even catching in my ears, but I still heard it.

"Scorpius?" I asked, sincerely hoping it was him, otherwise I would either be in deep shit or talking to myself, neither scenarios terribly pleasant to think about. I heard a slight woosh of fabric in the air, and an outline a few feet in front of me.

"Hey mate." Scorpius greeted, the relief evident in his voice. "Thank blood merlin your here, I was going crazy."

"Really?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah." He groaned. "I'm kinda afraid of the dark a bit. I mean," he added quickly, "I sleep in the dark and all that, but It freaks me out when I'm walking in pitch black, or standing in it, or...awake, really. Over-active imagination, and all that..." He trailed off.

"I'm sorry." I said sincerely, shuddering. I would have hated to be in his position. "Well, at least now you know I'm here. No crazy vampires after you or anything (a/n: that line is impeccibly ironic, you don't even know)" Scorpius laughed half-heartidly.

"I was more worried a teacher would come up or something. Especially that Transifiguration professor, Ms. Sanders or whatever."

"She's bloody scary." I agreed. "I call her 'The Professor'" I told him, my voice ominous. He chuckled a bit at that.

"Sounds right. She almost made me wet meself earlier. I had her first." I grimaced, even though he couldn't see it, and took his hand, edging towards one of the castle walls so that we could sit down.

"I can't even imagine that. She was my last class before dinner." I explained. "She turned the match into a mountain lion. I wanted to scream. I'm terrified of cats." I added, the cold stone suddenly hitting my fingertips in victory. I sat down against it with Scorpius close behind.

"Scarred for life?" He asked, but I was sure he already knew the answer.

"Crookshanks almost bit off his index finger when we were six." The both of us jumped at Rose's amused voice. "Mum had to re-attatch it, and Dad almost made her give Crookshanks away. You know us girls though. Always triumphant."

"Bugger off, Rosie." I murmured, feeling the familier Weasley blush heat up my face.

"A finger? Really?" Scorpius asked, obviously eager to hear more. Trying to forget the entire situation, I ignored him and changed the subject.

"So, do either of you have a suggestion? I said quickly, probably too much, even.

"Well," Scorpius started, taking the bait, "what about the Room of Requirement?"

and so it truly began.


	7. Chapter o7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did though, I believe some very naughty things would happen, so I guess it's a pretty good thing I don't.

A/N: Sorry it's so short, i promise the next one will be longer.

Chapter o7

Three weeks later, and quite a bit had changed for the Mischevious Three, and our ragtag group of forming companions, or, as Rose called them jokingly, "minions". So far, Rose was the top of our class (not like it would have taken long anyways, but three weeks was just pushing it), Scorpius had every first year girl sighing over him (how an eleven year old girls even _knew_ how to flirt was still beyond me), and I was getting private tours of the castle via Andie and Emilie, which was a rare treat indeed. Of course, the twins were formiddable, but between them and James, I doubted anyone knew the castle any better.

It was Andie, Emilie, and James who had enthusiastically shown us the room of requirement. Andie, Emilie, and James who were spreading the word about how the 3 ickle firsties were forming their own secret club (getting us undoubted fame and popularity for forementioned first years because everyone wanted to know what we were doing) and, incidently, Andie, Emilie, and James who wouldn't let us meet for breakfast, lunch, and dinner in the RoR unless they were aloud to join too.

In some ways, of course, I knew that it would be hell trying to formulate plans with the three second years listening closely to our ideas, but I wasn't quite sure we would have ever come up with the brilliant plan of giving Grey a rainbow swirlie in the toilet if Andie hadn't suggested James go and ask The Professor on how to do it. I wasn't quite sure _how_ The Professor's transfigutation pulled into it, but she taught the spell to James, who reluctantly taught the spell to Rose, and for two weeks Grey walked around with a multicolored face and hair, his big nose a mixture between puke green and barney purple.

In fact, the colors were just starting to fade when I recieved my howler.

It was breakfast, and Rose was helping Art with his astronomy homework, meaning that Sqorpius and I were obediently tagging along instead of eating breakfast in our usual fashion, when owlpost arrived. I sent a letter out once a week to my mum, telling her of our adventures and recieving stern admonishment for our wrongdoings in the first year dorms. In fact, I'd quite forgotten about owlpost, what, with us never eating in the great hall. So when an owl I'd never seen before dropped a lipstick red letter onto my plate, I was pretty sure someone had set me up.

Scorpius, Rose, Art, and I watched as little tendrils of smoke began rising out of it. "You'd better open it, mate." Scorpius said, scooting a bit towards the fourth year on the other side of him, who promptly got up and moved to another seat without a word.

I shrugged. "I like my bacon extra crispy." I told him lightly, though really I just hated opening howlers. Uncle Ron always made me open his when him and Aunt Hermione got into a fight.

"But-" Scorpius started, and I let Rose cut him off.

"Trust us, Scorpius, his bacon will be extra crispy despite whether he opens it or not." She told him, and I had to agree. "Haven't you ever gotten a howler before?" They were quite normal where we grew up.

Scorpius didn't have a change to answer her, however, because at that moment the envelope rose to level with my face, and shaped itself into a mouth. "Oh bugger." I sighed, right before Uncle Ron's voice exploded into the air.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER-"

"Oh dear..." Rose grimaced, and the hall was suddenly silent. I could see James and the twins walking into the great hall, seeming to ignore the howler yelling at my head.

"HOW DARE YOU GET PUT IN SLYTHERIN!" I sighed and rested my chin on my hand after putting my elbow on the table. "EVERY WEASLEY AND POTTER HAS BEEN IN GRYFFINDOR FOR BLOODY CENTURIES, AND YOU GET PUT IN SLYTHERIN!" The letter spat. I glanced at Rose, a prime example of a Weasley who wasn't in Gryffindor. Oh well. "I WANT YOU TO MARCH INTO MINERVA'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW AND TELL HER YOU WON'T DO IT! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M HAVING A NEPHEW WHO'S IN SLYTHERIN!" The letter went on and on for almost ten more minutes before Uncle Ron ended with an angry "AND YOUR MUM SAID TO TELL YOU SHE LOVES YOU AND NOT TO LISTEN TO M-wait a minute!" Before abrupty bursting into furious flames and charing my bacon as predicted.

I turned to Rose. "You didn't tell him you were in Ravenclaw, did you?" I asked lightly. She shook her head no, and began eating her egg thoughtfully.

Scorpius turned to me, a confused look on his face. "Did that just happen?" He asked, glancing down at the flaky remains of the howler. I nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah it did." An owl flew in at that moment, even though the rest had gone, and circled over head for a few moment before dropping a photograph above our heads. It glided down slowly, and I caught it easily in my hand. Rose, Scorpius, and Art leaned in to see what it was.

It was a picture of Dad, Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Ron all sitting around a table. Dad showed him a peice of parchment I was pretty sure was the letter I'd writtan to my mum my first night here, and Uncle Ron promply fell out of his chair and onto the floor in a dead faint. Dad looked over where the camera seemed to have been, and grinned amusidly at me.

"I believe I just pissed my pants a little." Scorpius choked after a moment in which the four of us were silent. Then we all began laughing so hard, that the pumpkin juice I'd been drinking a minute before was running out of my nose, and tears were leaking out of my eyes. Through the laughter, Rose and I managed to bump fists in triumph, and suddenly I loved my parents, very, very much.

"Aunt Ginny's writtan something on the back," Rose giggled as the mirth slowly died down and we wiped the tears from our eyes.

Albus,

Your father and I are so proud of you. Your brother wrote and asked us to take a picture, and here it is.

Don't forget to clean behind your ears,

Mum

"Your parents are quite possibly the most amazing parents I've ever heard about." Scorpus said in awe as I read it aloud.

"And his mother's very attractive." Rose added in the voice she used when answering a question for a teacher.

"Merlin Rosie!" I said loudly, "You are such a lesbian for my mum!"

"I am not!" Rose argued, looking affronted. "I'm just able to appreciate beauty!"

"Like a painting?" Art asked.

"Exactly." Rose agreed.

"My mum's not a painting!" I exlaimed in annoyance. "She's a living, breathing, real human being."

"And you're a lesbian for her." Scorpius added with a smile and a little finger point wiggle.

Rose scoffed. "There's really no point in argueing with you two. Your bloody idiots." Scorpius and I looked at eachother. Yes, well, we couldn't deny that now could we?


End file.
